The Truth About Harry
by Insomnia-Calling
Summary: Harry stops being who everyone wants him to be and is who he is. slightly dark harry, friends with draco malfoy and dumbledor bashing. people find out harry was supposed to be in slytherin and use the truth serum on him
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

(A/N: I might add small things that happened before even if they didn't to suit my story line. Umbridge won't be teaching Lupin will be coming back,)

* * *

Harry potter couldn't be bothered any more. He didn't want to pretend he was someone he wasn't. He didn't want to be the golden boy a part of the golden trio cant he be a normal be with normal friends. These thoughts came to Harry the summer after fourth year. People said seeing death often changes the way you see life. After seeing Cedric die he decided that life was too short to spend it pleasing people. He'd done it all his life, he did whatever his relatives asked with no questions so he wouldn't be a burden to them he didn't act over smart in primary school because it would gain extra attention if people knew he could get 100% on all his tests and exams.

When he got into the magical world he had been quiet and accepting so he didn't bother anyone. He'd made sure he was in Gryffindor because that's what they all wanted and from there on he had been the perfect golden boy, but he was tired of it. Harry potter wanted to gain knowledge he didn't want to float by in school he wanted to know everything and get good scores on exams. Harry potter wanted to be able to say no to all the people wanting him to save them. Harry potter wanted to do what he wanted and not what was expected of him because no one knew him.

Not even Ron or Hermione knew him because he hadn't been acting himself since he met them. But you could say that because he had acted a certain way for all these years it was himself but it didn't feel like that because no matter how he acted what was going on in his mind was always the same no matter what he said he was always thinking of saying something else that people wouldn't accept. Well no more Harry was going to act as he wanted and maybe give Hermione a run for her money on exams.

Harry got up from his bed with a plan. First he would talk to his aunt and uncle about being treated like a house elf then he would go get a job. Until he knew how much wizard money he had he may as well earn some muggle money. Harry got showered and dressed in the best fitting cloths he owned of Dudley's so he would make an impression on his hopefully future boss if he gets a job today. After he was smartened up as much as possible in his cousins oversized cloths Harry went down stairs to make breakfast for the Dursley's for the last time, hopefully.

Harry set the table with four plates and sat waiting for his relatives. They entered the kitchen one by one with petunia in the middle of a very large Dursley sandwich. They all sneered at him as was the daily routine and started to gobble down their breakfast. Harry decided to wait until they were full of food and less cranky when he talked to them to avoid as many unpleasant rows as possible.

"Aunt Uncle I have a proposition for you" Harry told them after they had finished eating and Vernon sat rubbing his disturbingly enlarged stomach. Harry's uncle look as if he was about to talk so Harry quickly continued.

"here's the proposition I think you'll find fair, today I'm going to go see if I can find a job this will give me money, I will pay you money to let me stay here but I will no longer be doing the cooking or cleaning but I might help out in the garden occasionally if I have the time" Harry finished with a smile "how does that sound" Vernon looked as if he was going to protest and was increasingly going red in the face until he stopped sat back in his chair and thought. 'Probably thinking about the money' thought Harry. After a tense moment where petunia looked as if she was worried of Vernon's reaction and Dudley looking as if he was also thinking what this would mean for him, Vernon nodded to himself as if confirming his own thoughts.

"very well boy that works for me once you get this job of yours you will tell me how much you are getting paid then you will give me 25% of what you are paid in return you will not have to do as much house work but I think its only fair you make some meals and the gardening is up to petunia" Vernon's beady eyes were peering at Harry as if daring him to refuse. Harry just turned to her aunt who gave a sharp nod and started clearing the dishes.

"Very well uncle" Harry got up from the table leaving a satisfied Vernon a disgruntled petunia thinking of all the food she would now have to cook and a confused Dudley who clearly didn't understand what was going on.

Once out side Harry decided to go wondering into the town nearby they would probably have shops along there. Walking their was a nightmare it was a good 4 miles from privet drive so if he did get a job he'd need some kind of transportation. The town was a bit busy when he arrived there were many people walking up and down the main street. This street had loads of shops on it from cloths shops to food shops to book shops.

Harry decided to be methodical about it first he walked all the way up the street looking for shops he liked then ordered them as top to bottom of where he'd want to work. No point working some place he didn't like thought Harry. Once his mental list was finished he started at the book store. It was only a small book store but it was full to the brim on myths and fantasy novels. Sadly for Harry they were looking for someone to work all year round so when Harry said he could only work summers he was declined.

Harry went down the list when he got to number three. It was the shop next to the book store so he could still browse the books on his breaks if he got the job. It was a tattoo and piercing place with many stud belts and chain hung on the wall as well as a small corner with you basic black cloths. Harry thought this was cool because you could by the plain black cloths and decorate them with all the accessories.

"Hey im looking for a summer job I was wondering if there was any here" Harry asked the girl behind the desk. She looked really cool she had bleached blonde hair with loads of black mascara and eyeliner as well as having patterns running across her face. Harry couldn't tell if they were real tattoos or drawn on. She had a real tattoo of a bird on her collar bone thought and piercings in her eyebrows ears and he saw one on her tongue when she spoke to him.

"sure thing ill just go get the boss man, my names Karishma by the way" she beamed a big smile at Harry which didn't look out of place with all the dark cloths, Karishma seemed like a happy person to Harry.

"nice to meet you Karishma my names Harry" he smiled back and waited as she went to get 'boss man' while he was waiting Harry looked around he'd always liked tattoos they way they could mean something or act as a reminder of something important he'd found himself doodling tattoo designs on his parchment at Hogwarts and pieces of scrap paper after he'd seen this man with a dragon tattooed onto his back in the muggle world when he was nine. 'Maybe I could design and sell some tattoos if their any good' thought Harry. Harry was looking at the stud belts when Karishma came back from the door behind the counter followed by a really buff man he had tattoos up his arms and one on his face his hair was on the longish side and a dark brown. No piercings surprisingly though.

"Are you the one looking for a summer job" his voice was not harsh in fact it was pretty relaxed as if nothing bothered him. He had his arms crossed over his chest though; he was wearing a white top with a black hawk on it. Looking around it was almost the only white thing in the shop apart from small bits on accessories and the white paper the tattoo designs were printed on. Karishma was wearing white as well she had on a long plain white t shirt over a black puffed out netted skirt with netted tights underneath. Her boots were black biker boots. The large t shirt made it look as if she was only wearing white because she had to and that she had some other top ready for when she left but the top did looked nice it made her look smaller like she could fit in his pocket because Harry had grown a bit since school let out two weeks ago during his depression and he was now almost 5ft 9.

"Yes I am I was wondering if theirs one available here?" this placed looked cooler by the second to Harry.

"there is but why should you get the job, don't get me wrong you'd suite the part with you hair just so long as you dressed up correctly maybe a bit of eyeliner to make your eyes pop the girls would probably love you. But do you know what to do?" Harry didn't really mind dressing up he thought the cloths were pretty cool anyway.

"well I could learn the till real fast and im good at cleaning up im real good with money as well I don't have a license to do tattoos or piercings but I could give you the equipment you need or something, I can also draw some tattoos I guess, not sure if their any good though" Harry talked calmly listing off everything he could think of. Boss man looked considering.

"ill give you a shot theirs something bout you which seems ok, you can start tomorrow since its Monday today the uniform is mostly black just make sure you've got a white top on and the pay is eighty pound a week if these designs of yours are any good ill pay you a bit of money for each to use them and ill tell the clients who drew them the amount will depend on quality and size, oh an my names Shane" Shane nodded at Harry then walked back into the back store. Karishma turned to Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess were work buddies Harry, you should bring in some designs tomorrow for Shane to look at" she danced back behind the counter, to Harry she looked like a little pixie but she was definitely older than him.

"Yeah ill does that see you tomorrow" Harry waved then left the store. Breathing fresh air after breathing in the incense felt weird making Harry pause for a second to get used to it. Walking home his mind wondered to what he'd wear. After all he'd only have £60 with uncle Vernon talking £20. He could get a bit of money from his designs but that wasn't definite. So until he could work up the money he'd be stuck in Dudley's hand downs as usual.

When Harry got home he could tell uncle Vernon had been waiting for him. He was sat on a couch staring at the door to the hall way. When he saw Harry walk past without glancing his way he shouted.

"BOY get in here!" Harry back tracked a few steps until he was stood in the doorway. "Did you manage to get a job then boy? If it wasn't for the gruff tone he said it or the greed in his beady eyes Harry could have thought he cared. Harry walked over and sat in a chair opposite his uncle figuring it would be best just to get down to business.

"I got a job its £80 pound a week so that's £20 for you I need to be there at 10:30 AM- 3:00pm Monday to Thursday, that suitable?" Harry really didn't care what his uncle thought Harry liked the job and would keep it even if is uncle protested but his uncle just nodded and turned on the TV with thought of the new money he would be getting. Figuring this was as much of a dismissal he'd be getting Harry left to search his cloths for something that wouldn't look overly bad on him.

Wanting to start on the gaining knowledge part of his past he thought he should start with what he should already know. Between Hermione acting as if she knew everything and Ron always nagging him to play wizard chess or goof of with him Harry never actually managed to study at school. Even more so with his time occupied with the mysteries which seemed to revolve around him. But it was ridiculous looking through the books he kept from all his school year so far there was so much he'd missed he was surprised he hadn't failed out of Hogwarts.

Harry had always been a good studier with nothing better to do he could probably rival that of Hermione. So by dinner time he had gone through first and second year and was working on 3rd year. It felt like an out of body experience when he was called down for dinner by his aunt. His aunts cooking was very out of practise not having to of cooked since harry was seven so it was a large down grade from Harry's practised culinary skills so much that he could see Dudley glaring at him.

The next day harry woke at nine and had a quick shower afterward putting on the smallest pair of black jeans he owned on as well as a white t shirt. He had to roll up the sleeve because the arm holes were too big and looked ridiculous. He figured he'd wait for Karishma to show him how to apply eye liner so he wouldn't look like an idiot. Before he left he grabbed the portfolio he had put together of tattoo designs he'd done the night before. He'd even re drawn a couple which had been on magic home work or enchanted to move to make them muggle friendly.

When harry arrived at the store Karishma was sat on the counter swinging he feet back and forth. Today she had on an orange and yellow converse with black skinny jeans and a long band t-shirt tied at her side.

"Hey harry got you designs?" Karishma jumped down from the counter. Harry smiled and indicated the folder in his arms which was filled to the brim. Harry still felt out of place in the store with its classy darkness and light which were slightly dimmed and looked like gothic candles with band badges everywhere and there he was stood in Dudley's old cloths. Wiping that from his mind because he knew it wouldn't last forever he went over and placed the folder where Karishma had been sat.

"Shane's in the back working on a customer, he's a regular I think this is his twentieth tattoo from here" Karishma went to lean next to the designs as she explained. "We'll look over these when he gets done."

"sure thing, so about this eyeliner stuff I relay don't know how to put it on so I was wondering if you could help me?" harry was trying his hardest not to look embarrassed but it wasn't every day he asked for makeup tips. So Karishma got out and eye pencil and spent a couple of minuets showing him how to put it on so it looked alright. Harry had to admit looking in the mirror it did look good and it'd give his aunt a heart attack. While he admired his makeup in the mirror Shane came out with a large bolding man who had many tattoos up and down his arm. They both came over to the till to pay for his tattoo.

"Hey harry meet Dan the man, he's a regular" harry smiled and said hello he was surprised when Dan gave a big grin and patted him on the back. He'd really have to start looking past the outer layer and judging people by looks. "He's got some new designs I might be buying of him so if you want to take a look with us you might like one" so they all crowded round the file to look at designs.

The first few paged were filled with dragons then it went through an assortment of other striking animals. When he was ten he liked patterns so there was a few of them, then he started Hogwarts. There was owls and quills an octopus and many others the magical world inspired.

"Wow what that one, don't you think that'd look cool on the back of my head?" Dan the man was indicating the last design from first year it was a pair of dark red blood thirsty eyes.

"Defiantly you'd scare the pants of any one behind you" Shane belly laughed with Dan while harry just chuckled thinking of the eyes he'd seen at the end of the last school year in the grave yard. So they went through them all with Karishma manning the till occasionally but she did love the threstal harry had drawn right before fourth year ended when he saw them in the forest. Shane mentioned his dragons got better that year to. Harry couldn't help smirking and thinking wonder why.

"Hey man if you don't get those eyes I will protest with signs and chains the whole lot. Dan the man threatened jokingly at the end.

"Yeah me too I need that black winged horse" Karishma piped up.

"here's the deal harry these designs are really amazing there's about 150 designs I here right so ill give you £1500 for rights to all these and I can look at any others you do this holiday or away at school you can send them by post and if I think there good ill send more money" Shane had gob smacked harry that was more money than he'd thought he'd get all summer and here he was offering it within hours of his new job. Uncle Vernon would not be hearing about this.

"Defiantly have them all" Harry's eyes were still wide causing Karishma to giggle. "but I want to keep this one for myself you can use the others like it but I want this one as unique" harry showed them to the page in 3rd year on dementors he'd drawn them in lots of different styles and colours some were just hands other he drew faces the one he was pointing to was a dementors face with its mouth open.

"Sure man that's cool ill do it for free if you want, think of it as advance payment for future designs." Harry just kept thinking 'this job gets better and better'.

Shane went into the back room to get Harry's money with Dan the man talking about when he could get the eyes done. It was decided they would all get Harry's new tattoos the next week.

That week could have been the best week out of all of Harry's summers together. He was finally able to act like him self and he gained a big brother and sister in Shane and Karishma. They talked about all sorts and harry even mention his school in code a few times. They were really good at giving advice.

With the money from the designs Harry's had gone on a shopping spree of course Karishma demanded to come and they bought him a whole new closet. With black jeans tight t shirts studded belts chains braces and lots of converse and arm bands. She also got him to buy gel for his hair and eye liner. She showed him how to cover his scar as well but harry did like his scar when people weren't gawking at it so he saved those tips for Hogwarts.

Karishma was 16 and Shane was 18 he was looking after the store for his dad who was out of the country but was basically the owner of the shop.

When harry walked into the shop on Wednesday he was pounced on by a jumping Karishma. Without a word she dragged him into the back room and threw him onto the chair. She went to stand by Shane who was trying to look as menacing as possible.

"The time has come" Shane said in his spookiest voice. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. No matter how hard Shane tried he could not be spooky or menacing harry he knew him to well now. And Karishma wasn't helping stood their cackling as menacingly as possible. When she noticed harry laughing she went full on pouting.

"Im sorry Kari it's just, your not that scary" harry was still chucking. Shane stepped forward and rolled his eyes at the pouting Karishma

"So where do you want it?" in the end harry had the dementor on the right side of his upper back. It looked as if it was constantly sucking out his soul. After him Karishma had the threstal drawn on he lower back and harry got an eyebrow piercing. Throughout all of this he only thought hat everyone in the wizarding world would think of their golden boy now but it was gone as quick as it appeared. why should he care.

The summer went on and harry came more and more into his own with his honorary siblings help. Thanks to Shane harry now new how to be completely calm on the outside whilst wanting to blow something up on the inside. This would help with accidental magic because things often shake or get smashed when he got angry. Harry could also wield sarcasm as a powerful weapon thanks to all the teasing from Karishma. Harry had become a bit of a cynic as well but he figured that was more from the ordeals he'd been through. Why look for the good in people when it was s much easier to see the bad.

When he wasn't at his job or hanging out with Karishma and her friends climbing the trees in the park or out at night seeing how far they could antagonize the neighbour hood police. He could be found practising the books on magic he owned; now he could probably get Hermione like scores on all his tests. He was a smart sarcastic calm cynical person with hair that now looked purposefully messy and a lanky but muscular build. He could have a scar or not and he wore eyeliner almost all the time now as well as being 5ft 11 he often wore mostly black and he found out green suited his eyes he even occasionally wore black nail polish and he thought his braces were cool. Along with all other changed he now wore contacts. Overall harry thought his Gryffindor friends and many others probably wouldn't approve.

A week before September the 1st a letter came y owl.

Dear harry

You will be moved to headquarters at exactly 6pm today we will answer any question you have when we get there. Be ready in time to be picked up and don't get into any trouble

Professor Dumbledore

Well hat was it what if he didn't want to go there was no invitation. He'd probably be kidnapped if he refused. What was headquarters anyway?

It was Thursday so harry got ready and went to work as normal but bearing the weight of the news of his departure. Wanting to scare whoever cam to pick him up harry dressed in black skinny jeans with white converse he had a tight black shirt on with a green Chinese dragon he wore white braces and a black form fitting open cardigan. He had a silver necklace on with multiple black silver and leather writ bands and was wearing contacts. As an after thought he covered his scar, maybe they couldn't find him so they wouldn't take him.

When he told Karishma and Shane the news they closed up the shop and all went out to the park to spend their last day together trying to get to the top of a tree they hadn't managed t concur yet. For a few hours they managed to forget why they were skipping work and just have fun joking and laughing together as usual but a few minuets after they reached the top of the tree and were all sat on the branches with their names carved into the bark harry head foot steps approach.

"Get down here boy we don't have much time, CONSTANT VIGULANCE." Oh great moody harry thought.

"Drat I thought they wouldn't find me up here" harry whispered to Karishma and Shane which made them try to stifle laughs "hang on im coming down I have friends with me to" harry shouted trying to tell them to put wand and magical things away.

Once they dropped down harry was happy to see his warning was successful because they looked as muggle as they ever would. When they caught sight of him they all did a double take looking at how he was dressed and how his friend were dressed.

"I guess this is goodbye guys but I promise ill write" harry gave a very manly hug to Shane and hugged a crying Karishma whose drawn on swirl patterns were streaking down her face.

"Ill miss you Har it wont be the same without you" Karishma sobbed into his chest he was easily taller than her even if she was older than him.

"I know Kari but ill be back next summer and maybe I could visit at Christmas" Karishma gave a snively nod and went over to Shane who wrapped a comforting arm around her

"Well see you mate" Shane said and they walked away. When harry turned back to moody he found a wand pointed at his nose and harry went cross eyes looking at it.

"Where was I all last year?" moody was scowling heavily at harry looking at his clothing and covered scar.

"You were locked in a trunk in the defence against dark arts office at school" harry drawled as if he was completely at ease with a wand up his nose. Moody back up but held onto his wand. With moody out of his way he could see who was with him. Lupin was stood of to the side looking at harry as if working out a puzzle and the other person was a witch with bright pink hair she was dressed a bit like harry but was toned down a bit to blend in. "hi im harry its nice to meet you" harry stuck his hand out to the witch with a cheeky wink.

"Im Tonks and an Auror im also 22 so no funny business, the chaperones wouldn't appreciate it" Tonks replied shaking his hand giving him a grin.

"Cant hurt a guy for trying, hey moony nice to see you" harry went over and wrapped the man in a hug surprising him. But he returned the hug anyway.

"So you've been good harry then no problems" harry could see concern in the wear wolf eyes causing him to smile and reassure Remus that all had been well

"Best summer ever" harry told him. Moody seemed to be getting restless so he followed him over to where a tooth brush was sat in the middle of an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (I'm not going to explain what harry wears every day so just imagine lots of skinny jeans and tops with patterns on them generally black or white with silver gold or green patterns. He also wears leather bracelets and necklaces as well as converse. His favourite accessory is the trouser braces and he wears black cardigans. Basically imagine an Emo looking harry.)

* * *

The tooth brush was a port key, harry decided he didn't like port keys much anymore. He kept thinking he would end up back at the grave yard. But even if he didn't like them he didn't expect them to affect them like it was. His breath was coming out short and fast and he was clutching onto something solid next to him with his eyes closed. He couldn't see where they were and he didn't want to see. When he felt a hand on his arm his shoulders tensed until he heard Remus' soothing voice.

"Harry what's wrong, harry its okay we're at headquarters" harry felt Remus squeeze his arm reassuringly as he opened his eyes to see they were on a dank deserted street, with the sound of traffic far of in the distance. The houses in front of him were narrow but large and the numbers skipped from eleven to thirteen.

"Sorry, just not to keen on port keys any more, you know bad experiences and all" harry explained with a dry chuckle. "So, this is it then?" harry looked up and down the streets and houses wondering which it would be.

"Not exactly here read this" Remus gave harry a piece of paper

'_The order of the phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld place'_

Harry looked up to ask what this was about when he saw that the house between eleven and thirteen had grown into view, so this was the infamous headquarters, headquarters to what any way? Mad eye seemed to get impatient as he strode quickly forward to enter the house.

"Try and be as quiet as possible okay harry" harry nodded.

"Well what was i going to do run in there screaming" harry could already tell Remus wasn't used to sarcasm by the stunned look on his face. Harry just flashed him a smile to show he wasn't trying to be mean and strolled up the front steps into the house. Remus seemed to snap out of it and followed him in. The warning was in vain though because as soon as Tonks stepped through the door she tripped over a coat hanger and went sprawling to the floor with a load THUMP.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, TRAITORS AND SCUM, HALF BREEDS VILE BEINGS LEAVE MY HOME! BLOO-"

Mad eye closed the curtains with a swish of his wand and they all hurried into the dining room. When the door was closed and it was safe to talk again harry let out a breath.

"What the HELL was that!" Harry's incredulous voice rang out through the room. Why would they have that up there? Everyone looked as if they all wanted to send a blasting curse at the wall and harry had no idea what was stopping them.

"That harry would be my dear mother" harry turned and his face split into a grin seeing Sirius stood in the doorway. He looked more refreshed after being out of Azkaban for a year and was starting to get more meat on his bones, so he didn't look as skeletal and when he smiled harry could see him as the young marauder he'd seen in his photo album.

"Sirius it's good to see you" harry ran forward and almost bowled Sirius over with a hug as he rocked back on his feet.

"Good to see you to pup though if i might say you look a mighty lot different than when i last saw you" harry just smiled wider. "And if i might ask but how can you see me?" of course Sirius was a pure blood and wouldn't understand muggle objects but harry was glad that Sirius didn't mind his change in looks, even though he'd promised he wouldn't change himself for anyone again he wanted to make Sirius proud.

"There called contacts, it's a muggle thing you can get them in different colours to but i like keeping my mum's eyes." as if to prove this harry fluttered his eyelashes making Tonks giggle from where she was stood of to the side by the large table. "But i do have some ones which make it look like i have cat eyes, i didn't want to give moony hear a heart attack when he saw me though" harry grinned with a wink in Remus' direction. Remus was watching the proceedings with a small smile while Tonks was openly chuckling. Mad eye had walked off a while ago muttering about how the painting was playing on his nerves the way it shouted.

"well harry I'm sure you can scare him sometime later but I'm glad to see your doing okay, you should of heard molly complaining to Dumbledore about bringing you here sooner, she was unstoppable and I'm sure as soon as she sees you she's going to start talking about fattening you up" Sirius rolled his eyes but was pushed out of the way effectively toppling him into the table.

Harry was being squashed to death with hugs from the Weasley matron, she seemed to realise that harry was gasping for air as she released her arms to take a better look at him.

"harry dear you look well you could do with some fattening up mind you but you're not as scrawny as usual, how about i fix you some soup and bread then we will leave the order to their meeting come on" Mrs. Weasley left the room and after waving goodbye harry followed. The kitchen was larger than the one at privet drive but it wasn't huge. Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen while asking harry about his summer.

"it was great Mrs. Weasley, better than normal, i got a job so i could by myself some clothes and i met a few people i hadn't known before" Mrs. Weasley looked up from the pot she was adding vegetables to and seemed to fully take in his appearance. Harry could see it in her expression that she wanted to say something but she didn't want to offend him "don't worry Mrs. Weasley i know it's not what your used to but i like it I'm comfortable like this" harry waved his arms over himself to indicate his clothes.

"Yes but dear is it really necessary to but holes in yourself" harry had gotten so used to his eyebrow piecing, he hadn't given a thought to it.

"I like it Mrs. Weasley and its staying" Mrs Weasley left it at that and set down a bowl of food in front of him. "If you don't mind my asking but what is this headquarters for?" Mrs. Weasley was shocked.

"Surely someone's told you already" when harry didn't answer she went on and sat down in front of harry with a cup of tea. "well it's the headquarters to the order of the phoenix, that's a group Albus set up in the first war to fight against you-know-who and now he's back were starting back up, I'm sure Ronald will tell you more, Merlin know how many times I've caught that lot listening in on the privet meetings" harry thought about this for a bit wondering why he wasn't in the order since Voldemort was always after him, his parents were probably in it before the end of the war.

Harry finished his soup and was about to ask about being a member when he caught the sight of Snape through the open doorway. He was sneering to his heart's content and making it plainly obvious that he didn't want to be there and was far too important. His black robes swirled around him and he was looking down his nose at everything he saw.

"Is professor Snape in the order then Mrs. Weasley?" harry asked, because what other reason would he have to be there. And sure enough Albus Dumbledore stepped in behind him and they walked into the dining room the meeting would be held in.

"yes he is dear, now why don't you head up stars your bags were retrieved from your relatives and are now in your room with Ron, the second landing floor on the right, i must say it was very irresponsible to not have your bags ready when your guard came to pick you up" harry just shrugged and headed up the stairs. He didn't want to hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings by saying he had hoped they wouldn't find him, because she'd been asking for him to arrive for ages according to Sirius, he wanted to be more open not more mean.

He'd just stepped into the room when he got a mouthful of curly brown hair and another bone crushing hug.

"Harry so sorry we didn't write but Dumbledore said we couldn't, how've you been?" Hermione spoke in a rush but as soon as she slowed down and got a good look at him, a blush crept up her cheeks. Harry didn't mind though because he knew his new look was good for him.

"what do you mean Dumbledore told you not to?" harry was slightly angered by the fact that Dumbledore had control over his friends and they'd rather listen to him than be good friends to himself, even though with hanging out with Karishma and Shane he hadn't really noticed a decrease in letters.

"Well mate, Dumbledore told us it wasn't safe with you-know-who being back, told us your mail would be tracked and not to tell you anything." Ron explained from his seat on his bed. So Dumbledore wanted to keep him in the dark with the war, well as long as Dumbledore didn't tell him about the war harry figured he couldn't help so he wouldn't bother with whatever mystery the school had for him this year.

"We're sorry harry, you weren't too bored were you, i know you hate it at your relatives?" at least they cared even if they paid too much attention to authority figures.

"don't worry 'mione me and my uncle came to an understanding so they didn't bother me so much and i got a job so i didn't have to wear Dudley's old cloths any more, how do i look?" harry turned in a circle and posed with a pouting look on his face at the end. He could see Hermione giggling into her hand and Ron just let out a loud snort.

"You look very nice harry, though where did you get your style from?" harry could understand her question because it wasn't the normal style someone would pick up in the suburbs, but then Karishma and Shane weren't exactly normal were they.

"Well i met some friends at my job and we got along, they helped me with the whole makeover thing and showed me where to get some contacts. To be honest I'm actually going to miss Little Whinging this year" Hermione smiled to tell him she understood and Ron came over to pat him on the back

"well mate you got us until you go back and we have a week until school starts, we left it a bit late but were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow then i suspect you'll be helping the rest of use in cleaning up this place." Harry nodded then went over to where his own bed was. The room was small but two beds and dressers fit as well as their school trunks. It was sort of like a smaller version of a dorm room. Especially with Ron's Chudley Canons poster plastered on the wall and Gryffindor banner.

"So your mum said you'd tell me what you Know about the order she already told me what it's for, do you know who's in it?" harry laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his bed. He could feel Ron and Hermione exchange glances but they answered any way.

"well Dumbledore runs it and moody, Remus ,Ron's parents, bill and Charlie, though they don't show up much because of work, Tonks and Kinglsey are form the ministry Auror division and professor Snape is in it" here Ron cut Hermione of.

"I reckon he's a spy, we all know he's a Death Eater" Hermione shot him a warning look but Ron just scowled back. Harry agreed Snape was a spy but he wasn't sure for which side.

'Probably both that's what I'd do if i were him' thought harry.

No more was said on whether Snape was a spy or not as the Weasley twins, who were newly of age apperated into the room with a loud CRACK. Ron and Hermione both jumped and Harrys hand was already placed on his wand which he'd had on him all summer but had never needed to use.

"Hey oh mighty chosen one"

"We were wondering"

"If you'd like to do a little snooping"

"On the order meeting"

"After all we have the right to know"

"So what do you say?"

Fred and gorge were both stood over him looking down as if they held all the worlds' goodies behind their backs. Harry grinned and bounced up from where he was led. The twins looked at each other with symmetrical mischievous grins and pulled out a flesh coloured object.

"We knew you'd be up to it harry that's why we got our extendable ears ready" when harry just stared at them they gasped as if offended. "Didn't our little Ronnikins here tell of our genius"

"Wasn't the first thing to pop into my mind" Ron mumbled from by the door, both twins raised their wands and Ron promptly shut up with the reminder that both of his brothers were legal while he was not.

"Well Gred forgetting that minor interruption would you like to explain to harry hear what these are?" Fred asked with and elaborate sweep of his arm to show of the fleshy ear.

"Why yes i would Forge, these harry are extendable ears. You place this end in your ear and you can listen into any conversation that the extended ear can hear" George explained "so chosen one shall we commence our snooping" harry understood all of that right up to the 'crazy one' comment, for all he knew he was perfectly sane in the head.

"Wait what do you guys mean chosen one, you mentioned it before, why?" the twins shared a glance before turning back to harry.

"well if you'd read the prophet you'd of seen that they've been writing about how you-know-who's back but they also told everyone that you are going to be the one to save us all, they call you the chosen one or the saviour." Well that's a load of crap thought harry but at least every one knew Voldemort was back and that's what was most important. They could prepare themselves this way.

"right well come on then, or the meeting will be over" so Fred, George, harry, Ron and a reluctant Hermione left to spy on the order, Hermione felt that if it was truly important they would tell them what was going on.

They all stood on the stairs and Fred let the ear dangle down until it slipped under the door of the dining room he offered the other end to harry and he put it next to his ear.

"Harry's different this year, he was dressed in different clothes and he acted more confident i think the summer was good for him" harry head Sirius informing the order, as his voice drifted up through the ear piece.

"Who cares whether the brat's doing well, we're hear for the war not some teenage boys problems and success however little there are of the latter." Snape of course manage to lace his words with contempt in every syllable, who could of guessed he would be an ass even out of school without children running around.

"yes well we must keep an eye on the boy, we can't have him become to head strong we must keep a reign on him or else he could get into trouble" harry couldn't believe it, Dumbledore wanted to control him, by the sounds of it he'd been controlling him since the beginning of summer with Ron and Hermione who else knows what more he'd done. Talk about control issues, just because he got a new wardrobe and was starting to do what made him happy the old man thought he would get into trouble.

"Now Severus have you heard anything in your position as spy, Voldemort has been rather quiet lately" Dumbledore asked.

"Well my job is very hard and very important, i am in constant danger, but with my hard work, what i can gather is that the dark lord is focusing on getting his hands on some kind of object to help him"

"A weapon then that would help him" harry heard from a deep voice. Everyone was silent for a while, only shuffling of bodies could be heard, and then the door opened and out stepped an irate Mrs. Weasley.

"FRED GEORGE IF I EVER CATCH YOU SPYING AGAIN YOULL REGRET YOU WERE EVER BORN" they all ran up the stairs back to Ron and Harrys room, only stopping when they had shut the door behind them and were panting for breath. All he'd heard running through his mind. Dumbledore wanted to control him for his plans which meant he'd have to be wary around him also Voldemort was after something to help him in this war, that would be a problem if he got it.

"Did you all hear that" harry asked the group they all nodded. The twins left for their room to do who knows what and Hermione went to fill Ginny in on what they'd learned. None of them wanted to be caught out of bed in fear or Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

Harry and Ron both got changed into their night clothes and harry was happy that he no longer had to wear baggy, stained, washed out bed wear as he slipped on a pair of emerald smooth bottoms and a black vest top before he got under the covers

"Wait a minute Harry what was that?"Ron was staring at Harry like he'd seen a ghost, his face had drained of all colour.

"What was what?" harry sat up to look at Ron.

"That thing on your back turn around" harry had almost forgot about his tattoo of a Dementor, Karishma had convinced him to have written 'love is life' underneath it but harry got it translated into Latin so it read 'Amor est vita'. Harry turned around so Ron could see the tattoo on his shoulder.

"I don't know if wizards have them but muggle call it a tattoo, its ink beneath the skin" harry explained as Ron stared pale faced at the image

"It's a Dementor" Ron stated "why would you want a Dementor" harry new Ron wouldn't understand his explanation but he tried anyway.

"Well you see Dementors feed of good emotions like love and happiness so if you think about it they're filled with love, like right now I'm filled with your mums' soup, good emotions help them live. They can't be honestly evil and dark creatures because without those emotions they would die; it's the same as humans, without killing animals we wouldn't have the food to live. I think it's judgmental to call them dark when it's as simple as the food chain muggles are taught in school" Ron just nodded and went back under the covers. Harry could tell he didn't understand like many wouldn't but he thought it had good meaning other than that his tattoo looked wicked cool.

They were both silent for a while so much so that harry would of thought Ron had fallen asleep if it wasn't for there was no tell tale snoring emanating from Ron's bed.

"Ron what do you think about what Dumbledore said, it sounds like he want to control me" harry turned round and propped himself up on his elbow so he could see the orange sprouting from the top of Ron's bed covers.

"Well Dumbledores main goal is to win this war so i suppose he'll be looking out for everyone and not just certain people so some of what he does won't benefit you or me but in the long run it will help i guess." Harry thought this was some good insight for Ron who normally focused only on Quidditch and food.

"i get it, he's for the masses not the minority, but i can't let him use me, i want to be my own person no matter what Dumbledore thinks is best" harry could tell Ron was falling asleep when he murmured back a quiet

"Good on you mate, don't forget the meat balls" so harry was alone with his thoughts. Thinking about how he would actually miss his friends from little winging and wondering whether anyone they knew would be in Diagon Alley the next day and would comment on his dress sense. Just before harry went to sleep his last thought was 'i wish i had some meat balls to eat'

Harry was used to getting up at 9:00 to get ready for work, he would shower and dress then work on his summer assignments and read through his text books before going to the tattoo parlour so when Hermione came into their room at 9:30 expecting to have to wake up two very lazy boys she walked in to see harry already up and dressed in his new cloths as well as his guy liner reading a book he'd got from the black library that morning having memorized all his own books. The book was for advanced shields.

"Harry i didn't expect you to be up already" Hermione found it refreshing to see him studying in his own time rather than having to force him while at Hogwarts.

"well i still haven't arranged my body clock since my job during the holidays I've been up since 9:00 its sort of a routine i got used to, it is nice to have some new books to read though. I don't know how you can stand to read Hogwarts a history so many times, i read it once and that was enough for me." Hermione was baffled not only was harry studying but he'd actually read Hogwarts a history. "Don't worry about Ron I'll get him up and moving he wouldn't want to miss breakfast anyway" Hermione laughed as she left the room.

Ron it turned out was a deep sleeper, harry tried everything to get him up so when everything fails he decided its best just to jump and hope for the best. So that was how Ron was woken up, to harry jumping up and down on the end of his bed.

"Oi, OI what in Merlin's baggy pants do you think you're doing" Ron stared wide eyed as harry flopped down onto his bed while laughing like a maniac.

"Finally, man it seriously takes a lot to wake you up, come on breakfast is almost ready" at the mention of breakfast all thought of harry jumping on his bed went out the window as he scrambled for his shower things so he could eat.

Harry went back to his book, reading about a shield which would reflect back any spells cast at it so they hit their caster. It looked pretty simple the incantation was 'dimitto' and the wand movement was up, down then flick right. By the looks of the spell it was the power you put behind it that was important. What harry liked was that it could defend against many spells, even a few spells of a darker nature. By the time Ron had came back fresh and clean from his shower with his hair still damp harry had looked at another 3 spells that could be useful.

"C'mon mate food" and with those parting words Ron ran out the room down to the dining room. Harry followed after him at a more sedate pace and walked into the dining room. Not everyone out of the order stayed at headquarters. It was only the Weasley's harry and Sirius that lived there so it was only them sat eating breakfast at the table. Harry sat next to Sirius and Ginny across from Ron and Hermione.

When Ginny saw harry she had pretty much the same reactions Hermione and he could see her making a conscious effort not to stare or stutter at him.

"so, did you have a nice summer harry?" Ginny managed to get out as she pushed her blush away and returned to normal which harry was grateful for, Ginny had just got over her crush he didn't want it coming back now.

"I had a great summer lots of fun i even discovered i like drawing as well" this intrigued a lot of the others who were listening in to his conversation; he'd never shown an interest in art before.

"That's cool, do you think i could see some of your work?" harry wasn't shy about his work he knew he wasn't terrible, but the things he drew were from personal experiences he'd been through. When the image of the grave yard wouldn't stop haunting Harrys sleep he'd sat down and drawn it out. He'd felt much better and he'd started a new portfolio separate from his tattoos where he drew portraits and landscapes not just designs. He'd drawn snap shots of times throughout his years at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione.

"I guess but some of the drawings are well personal so if you don't go telling friends at school what i draw then i wouldn't mind" harry smiled and they carried on with their breakfast. Harry could barley fit in all the food Mrs. Weasley tried to feed him, he felt as if he would have to loosen his studded belt if he ate any more.

When everyone had finished eating Molly Weasley told them all to grab their robes and whatever they needed to bring to Diagon Alley. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his Gringotts key and portfolio just in case he got bored waiting for anyone and saw something he could draw. Harry didn't have any wizard robes for casual wear but he had brought all but £200 of the money he'd earned at the tattoo parlour so he could exchange it at Gringotts. That left £1300 to be changed because he'd spent over £250 on clothes and then he had been out to eat and the cinema with Karishma and her friends a few times as well as Shane. Harry planned to buy plenty of wizard robes and he was going to check to see if wizards did art supplies because he was running low.

When harry went back down stairs everyone was ready and waiting as well as some of the adult members of the order.

"right we're all to keep a close watch, plenty of dark wizards out there, we will have no fatalities today CONSTNAT VIGULANCE" after moody's pep talk it was agreed that they stay together and if anyone needed to split up for any reason they would have at least one member of the order with them at all times.

Because 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't hooked up to the Floo Network they were all going to take a port key. Remus who was going to be a part of the guard kept close to harry so that when they landed he would be able to help if harry had another re-enactment of last time.

"Right are we all ready, got what we need," Mrs. Weasley checked that they all had a hold of the old kitchen kettle. "Good in 3, 2, 1" and the world swirled around harry.


End file.
